A different jedi exile
by sims lover
Summary: What if the exile wasn't human. What if she was different. Lemon in later chapters. Feslash.


**Chapter 1**

Nova looked up from the ground. She lacked a last name. She barely remebered the events of the day before. She remembered going through a medical procedure.

She stood up. Her walk was shaky. She stumbled over to a kolto tank. She looked at her reflection in the miror.

Her skin was a light pink color. This contrasted with her black hair. She was a zeltron.

She also noticed that she was wearing medical undergarments. They were pretty revealing.

Gaining her balance, she walked out of the medical bay. She noticed a locked door down the hall. She took a detour to her left and opened a morgue. She crossed the hall and enterd the morgue. She noticed a plasma torch sticking out of a corpse's pocket.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She said to herself. She quickly swiped it.

"Find what your looking for?" A woman Nova assumed dead said. The woman was behind her.

"Who are you?" Nova asked.

" My name is Kreia. It seems you are my savior, and you are mine. We must leave this place."

"Why?"

"There are sith hunting you. If we don't move soon, they'll trap us."

" Then come with me."

" I will await here. I must gather my thoughts. You might want to find some clothes." Kreia stated.

Nova walked out of the room. She used the plasma torch on the door. The door began to open. She ran inside.

Inside were two mining droids. She ran up to on and began hitting it. The droid lacked durable armor and went down in a few hits. A pain came from her side. A droid manged to hit her. She ran up to it and tried to hit the weak points. She tore out wires.

With the droids destroyed, she began to search the room. She opened a container and found a vibroblade. She switched it on and it began vibrating vilolently. She turned it off and kept it. She opened the door to the next room. She switched on the vibroblade and began attacking the droids. She dodged two shots and sliced through the droid. She threw the vibroblade at the other droid in the room. The droid was destroyed.

As she pulled the blade out of the droid she felt something happen to her. It was like she was waking up.

" Do you hear it?" Kreia asked. Her voice seemed to be in Nova's head.

"I hear an echo. It's faint, but there." Nova replied, wondering if Kreia could hear her.

" Perhaps we are not doomed then." Her voice said.

* * *

Nova went through the next rooms in the same way. When she entered she remembered a force ability she knew. Force speed. She extended her arm and drew on the force. Time seemed to slow down for her. She ran across the room in seconds. She did a flurry of strikes to each droid she found. She found a rucksack in the corner of the room. She put it on. She went to the main computer. She accessed the security cameras and noticed a person in the cells. She opened the door to that room.

She walked in and saw a person in the force cage.

" Did you miners change uniform while I was in here." The man said. " I'm Atton. Atton Rand. I'd usually shake hands, but this force cage burns."

" Why are you in that cage?" Nova asked.

" They claimed I violated some trumped up charge. And your name is?"

"Nova. You care to tell me about what happened to this facility."

" Before or after this jedi showed up. It's a short story. A ship docked here a few days ago. Everyone on it was dead except for some jedi. They put her in a kolto tank. Then some miners thought they should claim the jedi bounty. What passes for the law didn't like that. Then I was in this force cage."

"There's a bounty on jedi?" Nova asked.

"Where have you been. The exchange offered a bounty on live jedi. Problem is nobody can capture them alive. The bounty's high enough to buy your own planet." Atton said. "Wait, your not that jedi, are you?"

" I was a jedi once. I got exiled. I've been living around the edge of the galaxy. Nearly no information reachs there." Nova explained.

"Damn. Your one of the last jedi."

" The jedi are gone?" Nova asked.

" Yeah. After the jedi civil war, some jedi switched off their lightsabers. Most were killed in the war.'

"Jedi civil war?"

"Revan, Malak, and the other jedi that joined them in the mandalorian wars, fought against the remaining jedi. The fight nearly destroy a lot of systems. Then Revan and Malak turned against each other. Then Malak was dead and Revan disappeared."

" I heard Revan saved the republic." Nova said.

"Well, nobody knows except Revan. You know woman." Atton said.

" Revan was a man. What are you talking about."

" Maybe I wanted Revan to be a woman." Atton replied. " You know why these damn miners stopped feeding me."

" Because they're all dead. I saw some corpses in the halls."

" They can't all be dead. But...If you can get me out of here, I can help you, us get out of here." Attom replied.

" Okay, but if you try to run, I'm gonna cut you down." Nova said.

" Like I'm gonna run from the only woman in 1000 miles." Atton replied.

'_Only if he knew he was wrong_' Nova thought to herself.

She deactivated the cage and they ran to the main computer.

" To get out of here you need the asteroid drift charts, or else you be crushed to dust. I'll just hack into the system-" Atton said. " Shit. It's been cut from the main hub."

" Can you still use the communications. We might find some help." Nova asked.

" I can but there isn't anybody aliv-" Atton said. Some beeping came from the console. A utility droid was on the other end.

" Can you hear me?" she asked. Several beeps came from the other end. Thankfully she understood that language.

"Take a diagnostic of yourself, and then follow my instructions." She was respond to with more beeps.

" I need an alternate route of the administration level. Can you unlock the turbo lifts or something?" More beeps followed.

" Can you open an emergency hatch?" More beeps.

" I'll risk going into the mining tunnels."

* * *

"How long have you been a jedi? Was it tough. No family. No parents, spouse, or kids."

"I'd rather not talk about it." Nova replied. Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a door unlocking.

" The cargo sylinder came through."

"I'm going down in the tunnels."

" That's suicide!" Atton said.

" What's more painful. Dying from blaster wounds or starving to , I'd rather risk my life than your's."

" I'm flattered. Here's a comlink." Atton said. He passes her an object that looked slightly like earphones."Good luck."

She walked down to the turbo lift. She walked in and pressed the down button. The next minute was filled with her thoughts.

'_Who knows whats down there.'_ She thought. She ran out of the elevator as soon as it opened. She ran into a room and found a storage container.

" There should be a emer-" Atton told her thorough the com link.

" I already found it I has an energy shield, and some clothes." She said.

" Dammit." Atton replied loudly.


End file.
